


King of Anything

by laurel_wesley (Wes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wes/pseuds/laurel_wesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Add. Tags: What do I tag this with lol, Ladybug Fluff, blatant parodies are abundant lol, bookworms being bookworms hehe) </p><p>Ruby and Blake speed read together and Blake admires Ruby's resolve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Anything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and keep meaning to post it but never do... It's the Christmas season and I've posted two fics today, so have my OTP lol 
> 
> You can tell it's old writing by the structure, so I will have to edit this later- it won't take long, but until then, please bear with me!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it~

"Hey!" 

Blake looked up from the book she had immersed herself in, her gold eyes landing on the bright smiling face of Ruby Rose. Blake sighed, placing her bookmark- a fraying black ribbon with a thin purple bead and a dime-shaped silver weight on it, engraved with her emblem- on the page, closing the book. Ruby glanced over the book, her eyes lightening at the title. 

"No way, you like that series too?" 

"I... Wasn't aware anyone else read it." Blake replied, as much surprise in her voice as when they had first met and Ruby had asked about her book. 

"It's really not that well known." Ruby replied. "May I sit down?" 

"Sure." Blake replied, and Ruby took her seat in the chair next to the noirette. "What volume are you on?"

"Four of seven. You?" 

"Six of seven. I can't find the seventh book anywhere!" Ruby complained. She nudged the book, glancing up and the older girl. "What part?" 

"When Juaquine is realizing who his parents really are, and that Seraphine is actually his sister." Blake explained. She shrugged. "I was actually expecting his parents to be the king and queen of the rival nation." 

Ruby giggled, giving Blake a knowing look. "Wait until volume five, then you'll see that you might be right!" 

"What? Really?" Blake yelped. She was never good at guessing things in books, she was usually never even close to being right. "Wait, but what about Samuel? And Maya? Do they get together?" 

"Actually, they do. I think you're getting pretty close to the part where she confesses." Ruby replied. Blake held the book, looking at Ruby expectantly. "What else happens?" 

"You'll just have to read and find out!" Ruby laughed. Blake gave her another expectant look, bordering on a pout. "But we're going to be training later and I won't have time to read..." 

"Then you can read after that, right?" Ruby asked. She was going to keep teasing the older girl with this, it was so funny! 

"I also have to eat and shower and then I have to sharpen my blade and do my homework. Keeping grades up is important too, you know." Blake reasoned. She was going to get info out of the brunette, if it was the last thing she did! 

"We'll I'll have to tell you later then!" Ruby smiled, getting out of her chair to leave. "I came here to check out a couple of books of my own, I heard this library had all the installments of the 'Dusk' series, and 'July's Evening Reverie.'" 

Blake wrinkled her nose. "You read the Dusk series? Ew. It was terrible." 

"You read it too?!" Ruby gasped, jumping back into the seat on her knees. "How was the final book?" 

"Like I said," Blake leaned back in her seat. "It was terrible. I can't believe Betsy had a child, and hooked up with Edgar. I mean come on, the relationship was totally abusive." 

Ruby pressed her forefingers together. "True... I honestly don't like it that much... But I just really want to know what happens. Also, my friend from Signal read it too, and I wanted to talk with him about it." 

"Well, I won't take the fun out of it for you. I only loosely skimmed it, so I don't remember much." Blake replied, opening her book again. "What about July's Evening Reverie? Was that one good?" 

"I haven't read it yet..." Blake sighed, closing her book again. 

"Oh!" Ruby chirped. "Well then... Wanna read it with me?" 

".... But we can't be too loud in the library..." Blake responded. She hoped Ruby would give her an alternative to reading out loud though, Blake always admired how Ruby could find a way to do anything. "Um... Then we could read it and flip pages according to the last person finished?" 

"That's a good idea... But I read pretty quickly." Blake said, as Ruby got up to get the book. "Oh, don't worry! I do too!"

A few minutes later, Ruby returned with the library's copy of July's Evening Reverie hugged close to her chest. She slid into the chair next to Blake and opened the book up, passing it to her so the could share. "Here we are! Page one. Oh, this is so exciting!" 

Blake smiled, and started skimming the pages, large words and phrases she had never heard before popping out at her. She made mental notes, and decided to look them up later, settling for figuring them out until Ruby turned the page. 

This routine went on for a good half hour, and they were almost done with part two of three, when Blake's reading speed picked up. She'd started noticing patterns in the sentences and had a better knowledge of the context to figure out words. Before she knew it, she was ready to turn the page a whole minute before Ruby was. 

At some point, before Ruby could turn the page, Blake would notice her hand move flip the page for her. A few times, Ruby had to flip the page back because she was only on the second to last paragraph. "Just a few more seconds, I'm almost done." She'd say, and give Blake a smile. 

Blake nodded, but was impatient for the next page. She picked up the top corner and leaned over, trying to read the next page while Ruby finished the current one. Ruby laughed, and passed the book to Blake, who flushed bright red. "S-sorry, I--" 

"Heheh, don't worry about it." Ruby grinned. "If you finish it up, just check it out so I can read it later." 

"Do you have some where to be?" Blake asked, slightly disappointed. She closed the book, but kept her hand on the page as a bookmark for the moment. 

Ruby leaned forward in her chair, like she was getting up. "Yup! I just remembered I was going to show Juane and Pyrrha my weapon. They also wanted to spar with me~" 

"I see..." Blake sighed. She hadn't intended on leaving the library, but maybe she could go with Ruby. "I'll check out the book and give it to you back in the dorms." 

"Oh!" Ruby suddenly jumped up, holding her hand out to Blake. "You could come and spar with us! Two on one isn't quite fair, so you could help me even it up!" 

Blake smiled a small smile and took her teammate's... Her friend's hand. "I suppose a little exercise couldn't hurt." 

"I thought cats liked to exercise." Ruby whispered near Blake's cheek as she was pulled up. Blake blushed, partly because of how close they were but also because of Ruby mentioning her Faunus heritige. She did her best to stop her right ear from twitching. "Shhh!" 

Ruby pulled back, laughing, and led Blake to the check out desk. If there was one thing Blake loved most about Ruby, it was the fact that she'd find a way to do anything.


End file.
